


feel the heat (with somebody)

by turnyourankle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, it's at an EDM music festival it's to be expected ok, ummm what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: Louis just wants to enjoy the high that follows his Ultra performance. Unfortunately Luke's staring keeps distracting him.





	feel the heat (with somebody)

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this one, alas. Hopefully not too much of a deterrent. I've got some more ideas but it's finding time to write that's a struggle. If you read and like, let me know <3

Louis feels electric, sparks flitting over the fine hair on his arms, hitting their peak in his fingertips as he grips the mic tighter. He’s welded to it, his hand practically spasming when it’s plucked from his hands.

The ringing in Louis’ ears is in surround sound, he sees people’s mouths moving around him, speaking in the distance, but all that is is a low distance buzz under that wall of sound around him. The only thing that cracks through is his own inhale; sharp as breaks through and lets the flood of sounds in again.

He doesn’t want to hear it, not really, but the racing of his heart tells him he probably should, should ease himself off the adrenaline. 

The only person not occupied talking or smoking is Luke, eyes boring into him. He’s got a joint in his hands, but just lets it get to ash which--fucking hell, that's a bloody waste. 

“Mal, I’m fine.”

Louis’ words seem to shake Luke out of his momentary haze and he brings the joint to his mouth. 

“Alright, beer. More beer,” Louis says, pulse still humming as he eyes the cans littered everywhere. 

“You sure?” Luke asks on an inhale, accompanied by the whistle of air being sucked into his mouth. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Breath is being pushed out of him. He’s thirsty, and he needs something. So sue him. His eyes focus on someone passing through the doorway to the trailer. “Oi, Matt!” Louis snaps his fingers to get his attention, no one else paying any mind, busy with their own cups and conversations.

“Oh yeah, we’ve got cases of Heineken in here, if that’s alright?”

Louis licks his lips, rocking back on his heels. Not his preferred drink but really that might be good. Probably more hydrating the waterier it is, right. It’ll do, but also-- “Red Bull too, yeah?”

“You got it, bro.” Matt flashes a sideways thumbs up before disappearing back into the trailer. Louis can still feel Luke’s gaze hot on him, making his neck itch. Louis can tell he’s trying not to because his head does a sudden turn when Louis directs his attention to him.

Luke’s pinching the joint, his arm reluctantly stretched towards Louis. Louis takes it with a nod. “You up for it, Mal?” Luke’s eyes drop to his mouth, and Louis sucks the joint harder.

If Luke’s going to judge, he should have something to judge.

 

/

 

Two hot dogs and three beers later, the hum just under Louis’ skin has subsided. They’ve gathered at one of the smaller stages and Louis lets himself sway with the crowd as the sound waves crest and crash at the edge of his consciousness. 

His throat is dry and he swallows twice, jaw tightening. He’s not seen Oli or Calvin for a bit, not since Oli found a girl he wanted to talk to and they decided they’d do better without Louis. That was-- Huh. Louis doesn’t know how long ago that was. Is this even where they separated? He squints against the crowd; they all mostly look the same. 

There’s barely dregs of beer left in his can and he tips his head back so he can get to the remaining droplet. Fuck. He shouldn’t leave this spot, or they’ll never find him. But then again it’s not his fault they decided to wander off…

A cold plastic bottle presses against the back of his neck and he startles with a gasp. “What the fuck?!” He wipes at it, fingers slipping against his skin.

It’s Luke, holding out a water bottle with a sly grin on his face. Of course. “Sorry,” he says, but Louis can tell he’s not at all, not from the way the corner of his mouth is twitching. He’s got a bottle for himself as well and downs a third in one go. Like a responsible fucking adult. Louis’d like to tell Luke he can keep the bottle, but he knows better than that. It’s hot and he’s overdressed and the M is going to kick in any moment.

As Louis wraps his mouth around the bottle Luke reaches out and pulls at his cap, adjusting it. Probably making a right mess of Louis’ hair. Still, he just blinks at him, Luke’s face close enough that he can smell his beer breath. 

“Checked under all the palm trees for you,” Luke says, pulling at the collar of his vest, skin glistening with sweat. Louis hums and turns away. 

“Thanks,” Louis says, lifting his bottle of water in a toast before he sucks down some more. “Don’t need a minder, though.” He hopes his tone hits the perfect blend of gratefulness and reproach. Luke nods, but it’s impossible to tell whether it’s in response to Louis’ words or the thrum of the bass. “You don’t have to worry about me,” he adds for good measure. 

Luke laughs at that, and Louis itches to see the look on his face. If he’s laughing at Louis or not. 

“I’m not worried about you,” Luke says without turning Louis’ way, Louis keeps glancing at him from the corner of his eye, not wanting to cave first. 

Instead he nods along to the music, and waits for Luke to say something more.

It comes after the beat drops, crowd going wild around them. When their M kicks in they'll probably join the writhing mass, joy bubbling in their veins. For now it's just below the surface and Louis is content to stand shoulder to shoulder with Luke and wait for his meted out response. 

“It's just. Hard. To not look at you.” He clears his throat, fingers picking at his lip before he brings his bottle back to his mouth. 

What?

“What?” Louis can’t help the slight shock that vibrates in his voice.

Luke’s head ducks down, face crumpling as if he’s trying to guard his words. “You’re good, you know? Just. You did so well.”

Louis has to stop himself from choking on his response, protesting, “You’ve seen me perform before.”

“Not just you, though. In person? That’s special.” Luke’s mouth is crooked and there’s a glint in his eye. Like he means it. Like he really fucking means it. 

They're in public. And Louis is experienced enough to know to keep his distance. He knows. He knows the game. He can, though, give Luke's elbow a squeeze. 

“Thank you,” he whispers and he can barely hear it over the sound of the bass scraping along his ear canal. Pouring into every inch of his body. 

Luke laughs at that, and shakes his head. “No, you. Thank you. It’s uh-- Fuck.” He wipes his face with his hand, biting at his thumb. “Wasn’t supposed to say anything.”

“What?” Louis doesn’t really care anymore, focusing fully on Luke’s face, the embarrassment plain on it. Flustered breath as his chest expands below the thin fabric of his vest. His own chest tingles to the beat of the song, his pulse mimicking the bass. The M’s definitely kicked in by now, but he doesn’t care, just wants to hear more of what Luke has to say. “What is it, Mal?”

“Just”--he shakes his head again, a laugh pushes out out his mouth, his tongue poking out briefly before he takes a sharp breath, chest puffing out-- “I don’t think you realize. It’s not. Anything new. Guess it’s hard to hide though.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow, pressing closer. He fits right at Luke’s side, he knows that. “You knocking my observational skills?”

Luke barks out a laugh. “Of course that’s what you’d think.”

“I guess I’ve been--” Louis pauses, distracted from the way Luke squints towards the stage, teeth bared when he grins. “Distracted.”

Luke nods, and the way he catches his bottom lip with his teeth-- That’s all Louis’ vision has narrowed down to. Luke’s words rattling inside of his ribs, pinging against each one, pulling him closer and closer. 

Louis’ not even thinking as he presses in closer, the heat Luke emanates bleeding through the thin fabric of their clothes. It’s instinct, wanting to get closer, wanting that lip between his own teeth.

Except Luke pulls back, fingers secure around Louis’ wrists.

“Did I-- I’m not wrong am I?” Louis asks, blinking in confusion. Luke’s palms rub along his forearms, giving him goosebumps despite the heat.

Luke shakes his head, says, “Someone might see us. Believe me it’s not--I’ve thought about this a lot. For years.”

“Years.” The magnitude of that doesn’t register fully even as Louis repeats it. And still, Luke is concerned for him. “They don't know who I am.”

“You just performed in front of millions of people. They know who you are.”

Louis laughs, bright and bubbly. “I know there’s a lot of people around but it’s definitely not millions.”

Luke shakes his head, says, “You don’t have to be so humble, you know? You didn’t have to be here to watch. It was being streamed. Definitely millions saw you, heard you.” He must’ve forgotten himself because he tucks a few strands of hair behind Louis’ ear.

“How-- Why do you know that?” Louis blinks at him, trying to remain focused and not spook Luke. Not make him pull away.

“Looked it up. In case I couldn’t-- in case the trip fell through.”

“You didn’t,” Louis says on an exhale, and he manages to inch his way closer to Luke again. Luke’s arm falling just around his shoulders and pulling him in. It’s crowded, more crowded than it was just five minutes ago and it’s a perfect excuse as to why they’re stood so close. Luke can’t deny that. 

“I did. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“And yet, you’re turning me down right now, aren’t you? If I was as irresistible as you say…” Louis doesn’t finish his sentence, making his point by slipping his hand under the hem of Luke’s vest and tugging at the waistband of his shorts. He doesn’t move; that’s a win.

“I told you this isn’t--the place.”

“And I told you to stop worrying about me.”

“You might regret this.” 

Louis tips his head forward, chin pressing against his throat. “I don’t do regret.”

He’s drunk on giddiness, his mouth forming into a smile even as Luke’s face inches closer, mouth open. The press of their lips is welcome and Louis sinks into it. He doesn’t have to stay on his toes, Luke bending down to meet him more than halfway. How did he miss this? How has he gone without for all this time?

Louis pulls at the fabric of Luke’s shirt, trying to get him closer, and closer. Get them lost in the crowd; just another two bodies falling into something that’s meant to happen. He tastes of beer and mint and just perfect, Louis hungrily pressing his tongue against Luke’s for more until they're both out of breath.

Luke’s eyes are closed when they pull apart, and it’s enough for Louis to want to memorize his expression. He wonders if his own face mirrors the contentment on Luke’s. If the way his cheeks ache is any indication it’s probably a good guess. 

“You said you've been thinking about this for years. So? What is it? What were you thinking.” His affect is flat but his intentions are clear. Their eyes meeting and locking as they sway together. 

Louis could wait all day, all night to hear what Luke has to say, now that his focused gaze means something else to him. Now that it burrows deep into his gut, filling out the hollows that were there. 

He surges forward again, interrupted by a spray of water that leaves him gasping. Luke’s grimacing as drops hit his head and Louis laughs in his face. It’s coming from the stage, where one of the blokes is manning a water hose. They’re far away enough that they’re only on the receiving end of a thin spray. Enough to get Luke’s hair wet, enough to catch in Louis’ eyelashes. 

They laugh as they stumble farther away from the crowd, towards the edges. Luke’s hand gripping Louis’ tightly. Like he has no intention to let go, this time.


End file.
